They Can Find You
by Karlina101
Summary: Its been 6 months since the Brotherhood of Evil has been defeated and things are finally back to normal. But of coarse it doesn't stay that way, especially when a whole new coup steps out and when Robins past comes to take him back. Based off of FudoTwin17 story "past horrors" as a continuation.
1. Though it was normal

**Karlina: Hey guys, I was reading FudoTwin17 story, "past horrors" and decided to continue it. I just felt so pumped by it that an idea just popped in my head. With Fudo's permission I'm continuing it, so here goes….am I forgetting anything?**

**Jenny: And that, ladies and gentlemen, is way I'm here. She would be nothing without me. She doesn't own Teen Titans, Young Justice or any already used characters.**

**Karlina: Hey, I'm not that helpless. Anyways, enjoy!**

It started as a normal day when Robin walked out of the hallway of the Titans tower into the living room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing videogames (as usual) Raven was ignoring them (as usual) and Starfire was cooking breakfast (shocking, not).

Robin grinned a little as he looked at them, basking in the normalness of it all. It had only been 6 months since they defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, 4 months since Beast boy had gotten over Terra, 2 months since Starfire had to go back to Tamaran to help her "nanny" who was currently ruling the planet with a national debate, and 1 month since Raven had mastered the ability of white magic.

Now everything was back to normal. They were back to defeating petty criminals who actually dared try to regroup and start another criminal organization. They were pathetic at it. The Titans had already rounded up about a half of the villains.

Robin walked over to the kitchen to find himself some edible food (a.k.a whatever Star _hadn't _touched. He absentmindedly started rifling through the fridge, wondering if this feeling really was too good. Because whenever something good happened, something bad always seemed to follow. Like the circus, joining a team….

Rob shook off the thought. That was the past. And it would stay that way if he had anything to say about it.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a little blip started on the screen next to the videogame. His domino masked eyes narrowed, as he abandoned his attempt for breakfast (though he retracted and grabbed a slice of toast after remembering the last time he tried that and Raven stuffed a piece down his throat. Not nice)

He went to the screen and used his hand to drag the computer window away from the videogame. When he was for enough to read without distraction, he quickly scanned the message. It was a message from Kid Flash, a old pal of his, telling him about a dib about a mission that his former team, Young Justice, couldn't go on. But it was related to one of the villains that the Titans were tracking.

Rob smirked. That was one of the great things about being solo (in a term) and leader of a major justice group. He could pretty much go on any mission that he wanted. He didn't have Bats to answer to any more.

This was going to be fun.

**Karlina: There we go! Only took me a little bit. Don't worry folks, it gets a lot more exciting.**

**Jenny: Spoiler! The mission is a setup.**

**Karlina: JENN! I cant believe you just did that! Grrr…. R&R you guys! I gatta kill a friend of mine….**

**Jenny: MWahahaha….*smiles evilly***

R&R!


	2. Sych part 1

Karlina: Hey, hasn't been all that long since I updated, but my internets down so I figured I would go ahead and try to continue this.

Jenny: Its like pulling teeth out sometimes….

Ninja: *Nods silently in agreement*

Karlina: HEY! Not cool you guys. I just love Fanfic a lot…

Jenny: She doesn't own YJ, TT, or any used character.

Beast Boy landed easily on a branch overlooking an old warehouse (where else would the bad guys go?) and used his eagle eyes to spot out his team mates.

Starfire was discreetly hiding in the branches of a neighboring tree, using the leaves to camaflouge herself. Raven was using her (new) invisibility shield to hide herself and Coborg.

And of course, if they hadn't all specifically explained where they would all be at the start of the game (Ravens paranoia) and BB hadn't had Eagle eyes; he wouldn't have noticed Robin hiding in the shadows of Star's tree.

BB turned his head and studied the warehouse. It was, of course old and abandoned looking. Broken windows, slanting roof, overgrown garden, and lots of rust. Even for an eagle it was hard to make out more than that in the dark. It kind of reminded Beast Boy of this one video game where the zombie apocalypse started and-

"Beast Boy."

BB jumped a little and looked up at the branches above him to look up at Star, who had apparently move there without his noticing.

"Are you ready?" She asked, the leaves barely hiding her green eyes. BB nodded and turned back to watch the next phase, feeling his excitement rising.

Robin was a shadow moving across the tall grass, silent and deadly. He didn't make a sound as crossed the large field to the small warehouse. He peered into the window, the moonlight glinting off the window a little bit, and then looked back towards the team. He jerked his head a fraction, signaling them to come.

BB spread his wings and glided to where Robin was, landing close to him. The others quickly appeared at his side. Robin looked at BB and nodded.

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a hummingbird, and flew through the window. There was a microscopic com in his ear, so he could communicate if he needed to. He flew through the rooms, scanning for anything that could be used to track down any of the new society's members.

He flew into the last room, to find it empty except for one wooden crate. BB landed and morphed back into human, and approached the box to see what was inside.

He was lifting the lid when suddenly he felt like someone was watching him. He tensed and was spinning around when something heavy crashed into his head, and his world went black.

Star fire was flying around the outside of the warehouse, keeping the patrol as leader Robin had told her to.

Something didn't feel right to her. This was just a "look and run" mission as Friend Beast Boy had told her, and there should have been the bad guys.

But there was no feeling of danger here. Only some tenseness, like when they had thrown friend Raven a birthday party. But there was also a sense of urgency, like when leader Robin had told her that she was needed back on earth when she was about to marry the horrible prince on Tamaran.

Star frowned at that. Earths ways were a mystery to her, but she was fairly sure that those feelings didn't mean danger. She had learned to trust those feelings, even if they didn't make sense.

Star flew closer to the ground, skimming the long grass that surrounded the estate. Her green eyes glowed a little, like a cat that was peering at people in the dark. Her red hair fanned out behind her, flapping a little from the pony tail that she had learned to like. It was much easier to handle than having her hair loose.

Suddenly she rammed into something hard. She fell back a little, and blinked a couple of times in surprise. There wasn't anything in front of her, so what had she rammed into? She peered closer, and a wind blew, shifting her ever so slightly.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, realizing there was some sort of camaflouged craft in front of her! She spun around, intending to go tell Robin when suddenly she felt woozy. She swayed a little, fighting the darkness that threatened to overwhelm her. But then it felt like someone switched off the power in Stars head.

Star fell, and was unconscious before she gently hit the ground.


	3. Sych part 2

Karlina: I don't own YJ, TT, or any used characters.

Cyborg hadn't had any problems so far, and that in itself was disturbing. He should have run into bad guys, heard some disturbance on the radio link, but nothing. It was as if everything would actually go RIGHT for once.

Cy walked through a entry way, cannon arm ready at any moment to fire. Suddenly he came across a closed door. He picked the lock so fast it would have made Robin's head spin. And that was quite a accomplishment if he did say so himself.

Using his scanner (night vision updated with heat detectors, it was sweet) he scanned the room, looking for any source of information. He spotted a wooden crate in the spot center of the room, slightly opened.

Cy was about to walk towards it when instinct stopped him. He suddenly remembered the time when they had set Robins utility belts in the middle of the Tower roof to lure him out when he had refused to come out of his room because of some cases.

That was the memory that made him slowly back away into the hall, and try to call his team mates.

"Hey guys you there?" Cy whispered into his com.

"Right as a bird." Robin responded. "I'm here." Raven murmured. They paused, "Wheres BB and Star-" Cy started to say, but then he cut off when something struck his back, straight into his circuitry. He cried out, "YO, who's messin with my-!"

Than his power shut off.

Karlina: Sorry its short! There's a lot more coming up but its late, and Ninja giving me the shadow glare *shudder*. I'll update soon as possible!

Ninja thought: R&R!


	4. Traitor

**Karlina: NO ROTTING STUFF PLZ! I've been busy!**

**Jenny: The excuses never end….don't expect any chapters too quickly with this one, such a procrastinator as I have never seen…**

**Karlina: I take offence to that.**

**Ninja:*eye roll***

**Jenny: But you don't deny it. She doesn't own TT YJ or any used characters.**

Everything was going accordingly, they had taken the bait, and soon, we'd have the bird. He's going to listen to us, and we aren't taking no for an answer. That's what was going through my mind as I waited. His colleagues, the other Titans, the name felt sour in my mouth, and even in my head, had been taken care of. We had a close call with one of them, the dark one, who had put up quite the fight. He hadn't been informed she knew white magic. Precautions would have been taken otherwise. But she was subdued, and that's all that matters. Thank goodness for tranquilizer guns that can be shot quietly and from a distance and com intervention, or else things would be a lot more difficult.

Suddenly movement caught my eye, and my pulse quickened. There he was, the little bird. A bit larger and buffer than I remembered, but still the same kid. He slunk past, the shadow, in the barely lit room. He was little easier to spot with his new uniform, the light and happy I had come to rarely see in the news captions vs. the calm, smirking, and level headed leader he had come to be, but still silent as ever. He crept along the wall, scoping out the factory room with the trained eyes that I knew he had. With slight tilts of his head, and hesitant footsteps, I knew he would be on to us soon.

I looked around the room, at the others that had come with me, for the same reason. They met my eyes far above the bird, from their perch on the chains far above his noticing eyes. They looked at me levelly, and I nodded.

Robins head jerked back and up as he looked up at us and flipped out of the way at the same time, as our first assault fell at him. Four black shadows, along with my own fell, making a circle around him. Robin took us in, in a glare, and seemed to turn to steal against us. "You couldn't leave alone." He muttered. I looked at him levelly. And we attacked.

He blocked every punch we took at him, took every mental blow that we tried, even dodged every little knickknack that came flying, and he didn't even blink. He swung over us, flipped, twirled, and a whole bunch of other stuff that I guess he had figured out recently. Nothing we did fazed him. We tried everything that we knew, but it was only by chance that we got him.

He just toppled us over, all of us in a moaning pile, while he looked down coldly at us. He turned away with his cape flapping behind him when suddenly an arrow flew out of the darkness, with a dart at the tip, and dug into Robins back. He choked and spun around while he fell, eyes open in shock as his face turned towards. Our heads snapped around to the source of the arrow, eyes wide.

Slowly, a camaflouged, red headed arched stepped out of the shadows. He walked past us without a second glance and knelt down next to Robin. The birds face turned to fury when he took in his face, and his hands began to glow blue with power.

"Traitor." He hissed at Roy. Roy sighed, "If only you weren't so stubborn. I'm sorry, but it was the only way." He didn't shiver from the glare till Robin was unconscious.

**Karlina: R&R PEOPLE! Five R&R's and I'll start next chap!**


End file.
